Sherlock Holmes Mafia
| image = File:Sherlock.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = MissKitten & NickFleming | link = | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 29.11.2010 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1. Glycereine 2. EDM 3. maurice 4. Framm18 5. woon 6. Vipe195 7. araver 8. Little Miss Sunshine 9. LJayden 10. Vineetrika 11. slick 12. Harvey45 | first = maurice | last = 1. Glycereine 2. EDM 5. woon 7. araver 8. Little Miss Sunshine 9. LJayden 10. Limey (Vineetrika) 12. Harvey45 | mvp = - | awards = -}} Sherlock Holmes Mafia was a game designed and hosted by MissKitten based on Sherlock Holmes' fictional universe created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. PrinceMarth85 was supposed to be a co-host but he was inactive and replaced with NickFleming. In the end, the primary host MissKitten became inactive so NickFleming finished hosting the game. It began on November 29th, 2010 and ended in a Baddie win in D2 (December 3rd, 2010). Game Mechanics Rules *Tie Lynch: Random player in the tie is lynched Role Description Goodies: WINCON: capture or kill Professor Moriarty, and be the majority. *'Sherlock Holmes'-famous detective. Can spy 1 role from a player on odd nights. Can arrest a suspected criminal on odd nights instead of spying, but has 50% chance of failing. Can ask arrested person yes or no questions. When arrested, that person cannot perform an action the next night, but can still vote for a lynch. Whatever action they were doing on the night they are arrested will still be done. Has BTSC with Dr. Watson *'Dr. Watson'-Sherlock Holmes's friend/roommate; is a doctor. Can save/heal 1 person per night. Has BTSC with Sherlock Holmes *'Stanley Hopkins'-a detective for whose career Sherlock Holmes has hope. Can make a lynch vote count for 0x, 1x, or 2x *'Mycroft'-Sherlock Holmes's brother. Can RID kill at night, but not two nights in a row *'Wiggins'-head of Baker Street Irregulars. Can spy and/or redirect an action every night. Redirection is Wiggins's choice *'Inspector Alec MacDonald'-Scotland Yard detective. Can spy 1 role from a player each night *'Inspector Athelney Jones'-Scotland Yard detective. Has a night kill Baddies: BTSC and nightkill. WINCON: outlive Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson, and Inspector MacDonald. *'Professor Moriarty'-leader of all London gangs. Can spy 1 action per night-takes two hits to kill at night, can still be lynched. i.e. if targeted for a kill N1, will not be killed. But if targeted again for kill N4, will be killed. *'Irene Adler'-criminal under Moriarty. Can help Moriarty escape if targeted for arrest. She can do this twice, but she doesn't know if its worth it or not. i.e. if she uses her ability on a day she thinks Holmes will arrest Moriarty, but he doesn't, she will have wasted a chance and cannot get it back. *'Lord Blackwood'-criminal. Can redirect a lynch vote Indies: WINCON: outlive Shelock Holmes and be the last group standing. *'Inspector Lestrade'-Scotland Yard detective. Can redirect target at night *'Inspector Gregson'-Scotland Yard detective. Can block 1 person's action on even nights. Has a kill on odd nights Host's Summary Game *'Night 1' - Baddies got a lucky kill by hitting one of their three targets (which they were not aware of) and followed Slick and found out that he had spied someone. This, coupled with Holmes action spying Glycereine in the night-post gave them their second target - Sherlock Holmes. *'Day 1' - Baddies tried to get the BTSC teammate of Holmes out in the open by attacking Glycereine. As Framm defended Glycereine, he was chosen as the most probable Watson. With one baddie and two goodies not voting, the goodie kill role was lynched *'Night 2' - Baddies spy-killed Framm to confirm he was Watson, leaving Slick without the defense of his BTSC teammate. *'Day 2' - Glycereine started the vote on Slick, while the only voting Baddie chose to vote for LJayden. Incomplete defense from Slick led to him being lynched (amplified by behind the scenes vote manipulation from both goodies and baddies). As the backup host closed day 2, the game was declared over, as the baddies had gotten all their 3 targets and lost none of their own, leading to a fast flawless victory in D2. Special commendations *Araver - for powerplaying all the baddie actions that led to the victory (acknowledged by teammates in the game thread). Host disappointments *There was a lot of inactivity in all factions: **During the night, the baddies had an active player that could power-play all actions, but the goodies were heavily disadvantaged by inactives. **During the day, goodies were slightly advantaged. E.g. in Day 2, two of the baddies and one indy did not vote, while all surviving goodies voted and day 2 resulted in lynching one of their own. Alternate endings *In D2, if Slick (Sherlock Holmes) would have hinted to Glyc that he had spied him N1, Glycereine (the goodie vote manipulator) would have switched to LJayden his x2 vote. Coupled with the baddie vote redirect behind the scenes, this would have led to LJayden (an Indy) being lynched. *However, no alternate ending was possible since baddies had a save against Sherlock Holmes' arrest in N3 and the goodie save was dead, so Slick would have been killed N3, ending the game. Winning Faction Baddies *araver - Professor Moriarty * Limey / Vineetrika - Irene Adler *woon - Lord Blackwood MVP: Not chosen. Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Glycereine - Stanley Hopkins - Survived - LOST #EDM - Wiggins - Survived - LOST #maurice - Inspector Alec Mac Donald - killed in N1 by Baddies #Framm18 - Dr. Watson - killed in N2 by Baddies #woon-Lord Blackwood- Survived - WON #Vipe195 - Athelney Jones - lynched D1 #araver - Professor Moriarty- Survived - WON #Little Miss Sunshine - Gregson- Survived - LOST #LJayden - Lestrade- Survived - LOST # Limey / Vineetrika - Irene Adler- Survived - WON #slick - Sherlock Holmes - Lynched D2 #Harvey45 - Mycroft- Survived - LOST Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 5 Category:Games